Bed Intruding
by VacuumTan
Summary: Arthur interviews a boy who nearly got raped, but his hero-obsessed brother wants to be on TV too... AU oneshot and my first fic  have mercy! .


**A/N: ****First: I'm not sure WHY I wrote this, but... a, screw it, it popped up in my head... and we all love the bed intruder-thing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! Or... do I? Nah, I don't.**

**

* * *

**

I was still angry that I had to do this bloody interview. Not that I would complain about my job as a reporter, no, but I could survive _without_ talking to a guy with a nearly raped twin, thank you very much.

On the other hand... work is work, isn't it? And I should be glad to have a job I am good at. How bad could this end? I figured that this man _might _be an utter fool, but since I moved here from England a few years ago I think fifty percent of the population here in the states are such.

"Arthur, mon ami, we already set up the camera. So could you hurry a little, s'il te plaît?" ah, my co-worker, Francis. How much I hated that French frog for... just being Francis!

"I'm already coming, frog!"

As if the bloody frog would have called for her, Michelle, a girl from work, popped up right next to me and nearly got me a heart attack. "Hey, Artie! I'll introduce you to everyone and then we can get started, okay? Great! So... this is the victim, Matthew!" She said smiling and pointed at a shy looking blond male who was clutching an oversized plush-bear against his chest. Definatly a victim. "And this is the victim's brother, Alfred. He seems to be a liiittle too enthusiastic..." the girl next to me said in a sarcastical tone while pointing at a man that loked just like the other. Well, his hair was styled different and his expression was a goofy grin, but... ah, boody hell.

"Arthur, would you please come here tout de suite?" Francis yelled. With a sigh I walked towards the two men I've been introduced to a second ago. I turned on the microphone and walked over to... what was his name again?

Francis signaled that the camera was already filming and without remembering his name I just held the microphone towards the shy male who responded with a yelp of surprise when he realized I was standing in front of him.

"Let's get straight to the point- someone tried to rape you?"

"I- I... I was attacked... by someone... and... he tried to rape me!" I was impressed how fast someone could start crying. Yet, it must have shocked him. "He tried to pull my cloths of!" And with that, he became a crying mess.

"Would you like to cease the interview for now?" I asked and looked at him distressed. He gave a small nod and started sobbing.

"Nah, Mattie, don't cry in fronta people!" the other man, that suddenly appeared from nowhere (I swear that those bloody sudden approaches will kill me someday), asked.

"I could just interview you.. you were the first person to help him, weren't you?" I asked and the man that was all over his brother a moment ago looked at me with bright blue eyes.

"The hero will be on TV!" he suddenly screamed. That twat had a serious hero-complex! He might have saved his brother from getting raped, but that didn't make him a bloody _hero_!

"Alright... just... say whatever you have to say about the rape..." Since when did I give in so easily?

"Okay! Well... uh, obviously, we have a rapist in our town! He's climbin' your windows, he's snatchin' your people up, tryin' ta rape so ya need ta hide yo kids, hide yo wife and hide yo' hushand cuz he's rapin' everybody out here!"

I stared at him in deisbelief. Perhaps for seconds, perhaps for several minutes, I couldn't tell anymore. Did this guy seriously say those things in front of a camera while he was aware of the fact that this interview would be on local TV soon? Before I could finish my thoughts, he suddenly started talking again.

"You are so dumb... really, really dumb! For real. You don't have to come and confess that you did it, we're looking for you! We- we go find you! So you can run and tell that, homeboy!"

I don't know what happened, but the last part with the 'homeboy' finally made me snap. "What the bloody hell are you thinking this is! Do you have a clue of what we are doing here! We are filming for the _**NEWS**_ here! The bloody _**NEWS**_! Are you aware of what you are saying! And your English is terrible!"

"Duh, 'course I know what I'm sayin'! Everybody's gonna see that I'm a HERO! ...Cuz I saved Mattie and shit..."

"Just wait for the cut, Arthur, just wait for this getting out of the actual report..." I told myself as my personal mantra.

* * *

Soon the interview was aired and I couldn't get my hands on the edited report before now. Which meant that I couldn't tell if this Alfred guy was removed or if this part was still there. However, my hopes of no idiot talking in terrible English in the news were smashed with a hammer and thrown out of the window- staring right back at me from the TV was a certain Alfred Jones with his senseless speak.

I could have cried.

* * *

**A/N: So, first fic done... I'm not sure, but if you find any spelling or grammar mistakes please tell me. **

**Oh yes, Michelle is Seychelles. **

**And in the interview were some parts I couldn't quiet understand. If you could please tell me the missing lines... uh, yeah.**

**Review please and tell me if my first attempts at writing are readable.**


End file.
